1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circular saw, more particularly to a circular saw with a dust collecting mechanism which is driven by a motor of the circular saw.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional circular saw 10 is shown to include a worktable 11, a mounting seat 12 mounted on a rear end of the worktable 11, a blade supporting frame 14 pivotally mounted on the mounting seat 12 by a pivot member 13 at a pivot end such that an opposite free end is turnable toward and away from the worktable 11, a circular saw blade 15 mounted rotatably on the blade supporting frame 14, a motor 16 mounted on the blade supporting frame 14 to drive the saw blade 15, a biasing spring 18 disposed to bias the free end of the blade supporting frame 14 away from the worktable 11, and a dust discharging tube 19 disposed on the blade supporting frame 14. In use, a handle 17 mounted on the free end of the blade supporting frame 14 is depressed toward a workpiece (not shown) on the worktable 11 for sawing the same. Wood dust produced during sawing flies into the dust discharging tube 19 so as to be collected therein. However, a large amount of wood dust is not blown into the dust discharging tube 19 and is thus scattered around the saw 10. Furthermore, the circular saw 10 has only a single sawing function.